The Tattoo
by BleuStarr
Summary: Summary: Serena Tsukino was born in a world of war. Where demons exist with humans. There is a killer race spreading rapidly. A mark showed on their skins. The Tattoo is for those born with it. If you were not you will die sooner than the Tattoo tribe
1. Chapter 1

**The Tattoo**

By BleuStarr

Summary: Serena Tsukino was born in a world of war. Where demons exist with humans. There is a killer race spreading rapidly. A mark showed on their skins. The Tattoo is for those born with it. If you were not you will die sooner than the Tattoo tribe.

"It hurts." Serena looked at the man who was looking at the strange marking on her neck.

"How long have you had this?" the man asked.

"Since I was born I guess. Mother told me it was just a birth mark." Serena rubbed her neck.

Serena was in the doctor's office. The world she lived in was full of different races. Not just black and white in particular. They all feared one race. They all bared a mark on them stating what they obtained. This race is called Aeons. They each hold the power of earth, wind, fire, water, and ice. The mark was an 'A' with a't' in it.

Examining Serena's neck, he looked at her curiously.

"Tell me about your father, Serena." He said.

"Um, my father?" Serena looked at him confused.

"Yes, I do believe you must know something about this father of yours. Any kind of background?" he asked.

"No." Serena looked at him.

"My father abandoned me when I was 5. He had the same mark, though, I've heard." Serena told him.

"Hmm, Serena, I am going to schedule you a appointment next Wednesday. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Um, I'll have to get back with you on that." Serena said looking at the clock. "Sorry docs I gotta go!" she grabbed her bags and hurried out the room.

"Serena!" he yelled.

"Sorry Doctor Taiki! I mean Doctor Kou! But I'm late for class!" Serena turned running backwards, yelling at him.

"Watch out!" Taiki yelled.

"Huh?" Serena collided with a man, both of them making friends with the floor.

"Ooh, Owie." Serena whined.

She looked at the man who was underneath her.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Serena gasped, blushing. She quickly got off him.

The man had midnight blue eyes, tan skin, and long jet black hair to his waist in a low ponytail.

"I'm so sorry, I'll repay you later but I gotta go!" Serena gasped again. "I'm late!!" she cried, running passed him, out the door.

Taiki helped the man up.

"I've been falling all day, Taiki." He frowned.

"Serena's just clumsy, that wasn't your fault, Seiya." Taiki smirked.

"She was cute though." Seiya grinned.

"That was my client. Not yours. Leave her alone, and lets go, let me check that tattoo of yours." Taiki said, leading Seiya into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena was beginning to pull her keys out her bag. When Minako, Ami, Makota, and Rei came running towards her.

"Where have you been, meatball head!" Rei glared at her folding her arms.

"Mamoru-kun was looking for you all morning, Serena." Makota put her hands on her hips.

"I was running late." Serena mummbered. "Sorry, guys."

"Don't apologize to us! Go to Mamoru! He's been looking for you, idiot!" Rei growled.

"Rei, calm down, it was a mistake." Minako glared at her.

Serena smiled at Minako before getting into her car.

"C'mon, Ami and Minako, we got to go!" Serena said.

"What about us?" Rei glared as Minako got in the front seat and Ami and the back.

"Sorry but we gotta go! Talk to yall later!" Serena pulled off.

"TTYL!" Minako yelled out the window.

"SERENA!" screamed Rei.

A car flew in front of Serena's vehicle, causing a massive car crash. Serena flew out the window. Her body rolled. Minako and Ami's bodies were on the other side of the road.

Serena blue eyes looked into the sky. Her hand twitched slightly. Her eyes were daze. She had a large open wound on the right of her stomach. Suddenly her chest rose as she gasp in the air and it suddenly fell.

"Serena!" cried Makota as she and Rei ran to them. Rei watched as Minako slowly opened her eyes. She reached towards Serena's body that was far from hers. She was on her back reaching, weakly.

Ami did the same but she was on her stomach.

Paramedics and police rushed to them.

"Serena! Are you okay?" Makota yelled as she knelt down besides Serena's body.

Makota voice seemed to fade in a distance in Serena's mind as she went into oblivion.

000

48 hours later….

Serena opened her eyes to be surrounding by all white. She was in a white room. Serena sat up before screaming in pain. She was at first laid out on a chair, the ones usually in the doctor's office, when a pain shot through her neck.

She fell out the chair, gripping her neck. The only thing her body was covered in was a cloth. She backed up under a table frightened.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought, glancing about. _"What's going on?"_

She stumbled on to her feet, holding her neck with her right hand. She walked to the sealed door. It opened like a elevator door letting her out. She walked into the dark hallway, barefooted.

The lights seemed to have been out. The lights were hanging from the ceiling as if something went down while she sleep.

How long did she sleep?

That question went unanswered as she froze in place when she heard footsteps, behind her. Serena turned around slowly, to see the unbelievable.

A young man, about 16, a year younger than her. He had blood dripping from his mouth and hand.

He held an abnormal sword. It was large.

Serena then looked at his wrist. He had the same mark as her. However, his was crimson red. Hers was black.

There was a difference between his and hers. Hers was real, his was not.

Their eyes met, and she took the hint.

Run.

She dashed down the hallway, turning on corners as fast as she can. Never looking back. She wouldn't want to see what is behind her. Because, it would only scare her even more.

Serena suddenly slipped.

Of all things, she learned from all those horror movies.

Do Not Fall.

Or you're dead.

Serena tumbled hard against the ground.

On her hands and knees, she crawled away from what was laughing behind her.

"Sweet little kitten, we've been looking for you." The man grins down at her.

Serena backed herself against the wall frightened. The man knelt down in front of her. He gripped her chin, cupping it. He licked his lips, satisfied.

"Please." Serena begged. She was begging for her life.

"Chaos has been looking for you sweetheart." The man smirked.

"Well I guess he'll have to look harder won't he." Someone said from the shadows.

Serena looked up as the man let her go. He stood up and turned around.

Only to be face to face with someone.

This someone held a sword with a face. The face grin evilly at it's victim.

This someone was Seiya.


	3. Chapter 3

This someone was Seiya.

Serena watches the scene unfold. She has seen this man before her accident. She heard more footsteps.

Her eyes nearly bucked out her head.

"Dr. Kou!" she gasped

Taiki Kou stood beside a shorter man with long silver/white hair in a low ponytail, emerald green eyes, and fair skin.

The man looked at Serena bored.

"Simon, I see you have been trespassing." Taiki put his hand on Seiya's shoulder, calming him.

"Trespassing isn't the word. She has something that belongs to us. And we want it back." The Man named Simon smirked

The silver head flipped his hair.

"I think we should have him work for it." He smirked.

"Not now Yaten." Taiki and Seiya growled.

The one called Yaten only smirked more.

"I'll leave this time. However, I will be back. He will not stand not having her. And you all know it." Simon said walking passed Seiya.

They both bumped shoulders, roughly.

Once Simon was gone, Serena let out a sigh of relief.

Seiya knelt down next to her on her right, Yaten on her left.

Taiki stood in front her.

"What's going on? Why was I locked in that room? And who the hell was he?" Serena questioned.

"All will be explained once we get out of here." Taiki said.

Serena nodded agreeing. Seiya helped her stand up.

"Let's get her out of here before more come." Yaten nodded towards, shadows.

"What is that?" Serena eyes widen.

"Shadows, let's go." Seiya grabbed her hand and ran. Taiki and Yaten followed in pursuit.

"What are Shadows?" Serena looked at Seiya, frightened.

"A tribe that was born a shadow. They can take the body of the living even though they are naturally dead. It's hard to kill them." Seiya explained.

"They've excaped their cell where the Tattoo tribe had them locked up." Yaten said.

"The Tattoo tribe?" Serena glanced behind her. Where they just came from was dark now. And it looked like the darkness was coming closer, for them!

"The Tattoo tribe carrys the mark you have on your neck, and the one Seiya, has on his neck, Yaten's on his wrist, and mine's on my back. Once one of tribe members went into a coma, so did our powers." Taiki said.

"Me." Serena said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Seiya suddenly flipped Serena on his back.

"HEY!" she gasped.

He only smirked. "Hold on tight."

Taiki nodded to Seiya as well as Yaten.

They came to a halt. The Shadows came closer and closer, when…

A piercing light came from the three men. Serena duck her head onto Seiya's back, shielding her eyes.

She felt her hair rise, and in a blink of a eye all 4 of them were gone.

0000

"The Tattoo tribe is menacry tribe. They used to fight for a purpose back in the day. Now we have a war going on as you see." Taiki said,

They excaped out of the hosipital, only to be transported to the road. Everything was damaged or destroyed.

"Are we a part of the Tattoo?" Serena questioned.

"I am, I don't know about those two but I have a purpose." Seiya said.

"But there are some defaults in being a Tattoo." Taiki said, ignoring Seiya.

"Defaults?" Serena asked.

"These marks are like our life lines. We unlike regular human beings won't live the life we want. We were not suppose to be created period. It started will a man name Miles years ago. He wanted power. Not some ordinary super hero powers, but the real deal. He research chemicals, combining them together in a dangerous way. However, he succeed with it. After making the Tattoo chemicals, he pressed it on the side of his face. Nearly burning it." Seiya explained.

"Yes he did it. After few days at the hosipital, his face healed like magic. But what remained shocked everyone. He had a tattoo like ours right there. He was only 20. His life was magnetic since. He held the powers to heal, super strength, and mind control." Taiki explained.

Serena gasped at the next part.

"However, a year later, he died." Yaten said.

"Why?" Serena asked, shocked.

"The Tattoo isn't meant for everyone. People born with it can handle it but if you are not destined for it, you cannot have it. Therefore, the Tattoo will take over. When it starts burning, be prepared for the worst." Taiki explained.

Serena touched her tattoo, frightened.

"You were born with it so you are safe." Seiya eased her mind.

"For now." Yaten smirked.

"Yaten…" Taiki growled.

Serena stood there as they argued.

"Why me. I didn't want this." She thought, sadly. Tears fell, dripping to the ground.

Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya turned to her.

She covered her eyes with her hands and began sobbing quietly. Her body shuck with it.

"Hey." Seiya reached out for her.

"No! Stay away from me! All of you!" Serena jerked from him, yelling, before running from them.

"Serena!" Taiki yelled.

"I've got her! Look for the others!" Seiya said, running behind her.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other before nodding.

0000

Serena leaned against a oak tree, out of breathe. She down, crying more.

"Serena?" she heard someone say.

Serena looked up, wiping her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, but you don't understand what's going on." Seiya knelt down in front her.

"I can handle myself." Serena glared at him.

"If you couldn't handle Simon, you can't handle the rest of them." Seiya said.

"Why would you even care. I am just another girl who has this mark." Serena said, on the verge of tears.

"Another isn't the word. You are rare." Seiya said.

Serena looked at him, trying to figure him out.

"C'mon, if you stay here you might get killed." Seiya stood, reaching out for her.

Serena looked at his hand before taking it.

"Now let's go." Seiya smirked at her.

Serena nodded and they began walking.

"I don't think so. Long time no see, Seiya." A man stood, blocking their path.

Serena hid behind Seiya.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

"Mamoru." Seiya growled.

Mamoru smirked.


End file.
